


A Stolen Moment

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a banquet held in her honor, the Inquisitor is feeling playful. When Isii starts to whisper the details of a very explicit fantasy to Solas, she thinks she's just going to tease him. The last thing she expected was for him to act on her suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Romance Meme: A Moan + A Fantasy.  
>  _(To make up for teasing you all with my last prompt fill.)_

The main hall of Skyhold was lined with long wooden tables, filled to the brim with people.  Josephine had worked hard to arrange this banquet in honor of the Inquisitor, the main hall filled with dignitaries and guests who all wished to meet the woman who was going to save the world. While not nearly as stressful as their time in the Winter Palace, it had many of the same qualities; forcing her to wear a dress and glad-hand with strangers, most of whom were shems so self-important that it made her teeth hurt from clenching. At least this time she’d been allowed to choose her own clothing from the selection Josephine provided. She firmly rejected anything with a corset. She wasn’t going to put herself through that again.

Dinner gave her a brief respite, seated at a table at the head of the room and surrounded by her closest associates. She wouldn’t be expected to mingle until after dessert, so she could take some time to relax. The whole event was far too casual for Orlesian standards. Still, she was expected to be on her best behavior.

Which she very rarely was.

“Enjoying yourself?” Solas asked, his voice low. It was an attempt at small talk. She smiled, wetting her lips before leaning in close to his ear, whispering.

“As much as I appreciate the banquet, I have other things on my mind.”

“Such as?”

“Like how I would have you part my folds with your tongue and feast on me instead.” She saw him pause, his knife steadying against his plate.

“Is that so?” he asked. She grinned at the hint of breathlessness in his voice.

“I’ve been wet for you all night,” she said, furtively nipping at his ear. “Isalan na ava ma haurasha.”

“Inquisitor?” Isii pulled away at the sound of Josephine’s voice, shifting her attention with a smile as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “If I may make the suggestion – when dinner is complete, I would like to encourage you to spend some time with Arl Teagan of Redcliffe. He is especially eager to thank you for your intervention on behalf of his arling.”

“Of course,” she said with a pleasant smile, well-aware of Solas’s eyes on her. She brought her goblet to her lips, grinning as she glanced over to him. “Nothing to say, vhenan?” She leaned in close once more to whisper, certain that he would be the only one to hear. “You know, it’s not often that I wear a dress. It’s hard not to think about how easily you could take advantage.” She let her hand slip under the table, slowly trailing up his thigh. She could feel the tension in his body, hear it in his breathing as his brow furrowed. “You could pull me into a corridor, push my skirts up… take me from behind…” She could hear a subtle hiss as he sucked a breath through his teeth, her hand cupping him through his breeches.  “I wouldn’t want you to be gentle. I’d want each thrust to be hard enough so that when I’m forced to come back to these shems, I could still feel the ache of you between my legs.”

“Vhenan-”

She gave him a small squeeze, stopping his words. “Isalan na ama na’mis i em.”

“Is everything alright, Solas?”

He caught Isii’s wrist and she tried to stifle a giggle as he glanced up, clearing his throat. “Of course, Seeker,” he answered. Cassandra peered at them, frowning. His grip on Isii tightened, his face as calm as ever when he turned to her, though she could see in his eyes it was a conscious effort on his part. “Might I have a word with you, Inquisitor?”

“Aren’t we speaking now?” Isii asked, smirking. She saw his jaw clench, his eyes narrowing and her smile broadened.

“Privately, if I may?”

“Ma nuvenin,” she murmured. She politely excused herself from the table, reassuring Josephine that she would be back momentarily. Solas did not appear shaken, walking calmly toward the rotunda, his hands tucked behind him. She followed, trying to keep herself from smirking mischievously, quietly preparing for a lecture. Perhaps he intended to scold her for her behavior. Either way, she found satisfaction in getting a reaction out of him.

She closed the door behind her, surprised when he stopped her from exiting the short corridor into his study. His body was on hers, the force of it causing her to stagger backward until her back hit the stone wall, his mouth slated over hers. She laughed against his lips, arching to press against him as his hands tugged at her waist. The world spun as he turned her, her hands catching the wall as he pulled up on the front of her skirt. She shuddered, his breaths hot on her neck as he brought his lips to her ear.

“How quiet can you be, Inquisitor?”

The dress felt strange against her skin, slipping like a cool shiver along her legs. “Are you serious?” she asked, her eyes widening.

“Do I appear to be joking?” he asked, rocking his hips against her backside.

“Here?” There was a sudden thrilling panic that made her chest tighten. They were only a few steps away from the festivities. Anyone could pass through and find them – servants, guests, the regular inhabitants of Skyhold…

“This is what you said you wanted, is it not?” he whispered. She could feel the drag of his nails against her smallclothes, tracing the parting of her lips through the fabric. She whimpered, biting her lip. “Unless, of course, you were simply trying to shock me. Does it amuse you to whisper filth in my ear when we are in mixed company? Do you think such things will distract me?”

“I know for a fact they do,” she murmured, her soft laughter caught in a gasp as he pressed her smalls aside, barely brushing her folds. “If they didn’t, do you really think you’d be fondling me in a hallway?”

His eyes narrowed as he pressed a single finger against her entrance, the curve of his hand on her clit as her breaths quickened. She felt a sudden pulse, an overwhelming surge of energy as he summoned, a sharp tingling heat pushing into her core. The shock of it made her cry out, a loud moan barely caught by his other hand as he slipped it over her lips. He shushed her as she writhed against his touch, his fingers remaining still and unmoving between her folds. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would you Inquisitor?” She whimpered, muffled against his palm as she let her eyes close, her hips rocking senselessly against his hand. “I want those sounds for my ears alone,” he whispered. Another wave of energy made her breaths catch, the sensation spreading through her limbs as he sank two of his fingers into her. She arched her back, pressing into his touch, shuddering as he groaned softly.

“You were not lying, vhenan,” he murmured, his breaths hitched. “You are practically dripping for me. Does the thought of this excite you?” She nodded and he let his hand slip from her mouth, cupping her breast through her bodice.

“I didn’t think you’d actually act on my little fantasy,” she gasped, biting her lips to stifle a whimper as he circled wet fingers around her clit. “I didn’t take you for being so adventurous.”

“There is very little you know about me in that regard,” he whispered low in her ear.

She laughed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. “Apparently.” She felt the hard press of him behind her, each thrust of his fingers grinding her against his arousal. She heard him groan softly in her ear, felt his breath on her neck as his hands drove her closer to her peak. “I’m close,” she whispered. “Please, vhenan. I need to feel you.”

She couldn’t halt the sound that escaped her when he withdrew his hand – a whine, a snarl, a protest. She was about to snap at him, to tell him to finish what he started when he turned her, kissing her again. “Not from behind,” he said, lowering her smalls, “I want to see your face.”

She grinned before kissing him, breathing him in, drawing her arms around his neck. She let him guide her, bringing her leg up to his side as he tugged on his laces. She couldn't see him free himself from his breeches but felt the press of him against her slit, nudging and testing as he moaned against her lips. He pulled himself closer, her hips pinned to the wall as he pushed into her, both of them shuddering, biting back the sound of their mutual relief.

His first thrusts were slow and deep as they always were, giving her body time to adjust to the sudden fullness. She buried her face against his neck, hugging him to her, her leg tightening around his side. “Don’t hold back,” she plead. He picked up speed, thrusting harder. She clung to him, biting into his clothed shoulder, trying to stifle her need to cry out for him. Each motion was glory and bliss, each rough press winding her tighter, lifting her until the world fell away. There was nothing but him, the heat of his skin, the sound of soft grunts captured in his breaths, muffled as he pinched his lip between his teeth. He took one of her arms from his shoulders, pinned her wrist to the wall before lacing his fingers with her own. Even in this rough and desperate thing, there was tenderness. He whispered breathless endearments – _sa’lath, arasha, ma’haurasha, ma’av’in_. Names both sweet and profane, his soul bared in syllables, his hands pulling her to him as she heard him nearing release. He promised her the world in words she did not understand, her nails digging into the back of his tunic, mouth open in a silent scream as she came. The sight of it broke him and he shuddered, gasping as he twitched inside her, a bright burst of pleasure as he finished. The aftershocks left her trembling, muscles quivering around him, making his breaths catch. She lowered her face to his shoulder, squeezing his hand in her own as they both stilled.

“Oh, I needed that,” she said, chuckling softly. She lifted her head, stroking his cheek before leaning into a slow kiss. “Ar lath ma,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “Ane ma’sal’shiral.”


	2. Bonus: Returning to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was encouraged to write what happened afterward and whether or not their tryst went unnoticed...

They both knew they should not linger there. They had been gone long enough and their absence would be questioned if they did not return soon. Solas retrieved a fresh cloth from among his paints and brushes for her to cleanse herself with and quickly set to work checking her appearance. He smoothed out her skirts, shifted the neckline of her bodice, brushed his fingers through her hair with a careful eye for detail. She watched him all the while, amused by how quickly he could slip back into his serious demeanor. Even so, he could not hide the red flush of his cheeks and ears which still stood as a subtle indication of what had just passed between them. 

He finished setting her hair into place, seemingly satisfied as he looked over over. “Am I ready to face my public again?” she asked with a grin. 

“I’d say you look as you did when you entered,” he said, tipping her chin with his fingers, “other than the fact that you appear to be glowing. Not much I can do to hide that, I’m afraid.”

She giggled, leaning up to kiss him once more, whining softly as she pulled away. “How mad do you think Josephine would be if we just breezed through there and went up to my room instead?”

His lips quirked as he shook his head. “Patience, vhenan. I’ve already distracted you from your responsibilities enough for one evening. After the banquet, I will join you in your quarters.”

She let out a satisfied, purring hum, her smile deepening before she kissed him once more. “Good.”

No one appeared to take much notice of them as they returned to their place at the head of the hall, the banquet having continued on well enough without them. Solas drew her chair out for her and she took it, giving his hand a subtle squeeze below the table as he took his seat beside her. 

“Everything alright?”

“Perfectly fine, Commander,” she said, flashing a bright, beaming grin as she reached for her goblet. It was better than fine. She felt elated, relaxed. She could do little but smile, still feeling the pleasured after-effects of her lover’s touch, magic singing in her veins. Her heart was still fluttering from the thrill of the sudden affair, the fear of being caught outweighed by the satisfaction that they hadn’t been.

It was then that she noticed Dorian entering the main hall through the door to the rotunda. 

She sputtered slightly on her drink, quickly catching herself before it dripped down her chin. She hadn’t thought much of the fact that he was absent from his chair upon their return. Why would she? He could have excused himself for any number of reasons. She assumed he’d simply left for a moment to relieve himself. She knew he’d been at the table when she and Solas took their leave. He hadn’t been in the study at any point when they were there. He must have entered through one of the upper levels while they were….  _Creators_ , how long had he been there? She glanced over to Solas who took note of it as well, though his reaction was less visible. When Dorian’s eyes met hers, he arched his brow, completely failing at any attempt to hide a very smug smirk.

_Fenedhis._

“Ah, you’re back,” Dorian chimed as he sat himself down again. “I’d wondered where the pair of you ran off to.”

Isii merely hummed in response, busying her lips with her drink as Solas calmly returned to his meal. 

“Must have been something important,” he continued, gesturing for one of the servants to refill his goblet. “You both rushed out of here rather quickly.”

“It was a private matter,” Solas said simply.

“Apparently not _that_  private.” 

Isii gave him a hard look from across the table. There was no mistaking the expression.  _Not another word out of you_. Dorian simply grinned, sipping his wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Isalan na ava ma haurasha – I want you to taste my honey _(honey, in this instance, being used as sexual slang.)_  
>  Isalan na ama na’mis i em – I want you to sheathe your blade in me.  
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish  
> sa’lath – one/only love  
> arasha – my happiness  
> ma’haurasha – my honey _(sexually-charged endearment for a lover)_  
>  ma’av’in – my mouth _(both sweet and sexual. From Project Elvhen – “The meaning is essentially, “I love you so much, and desire you so much, that my mouth tastes like yours.” But also means, “We understand each other on such a personal level, that you could talk for me.”)_  
>  Ar lath ma – I love you  
> Ane ma’sal’shiral – You are my life. You are the love of my life and my soul’s journey.


End file.
